


Of Snow, Sand and Love

by Dmsilvis



Series: Jhoom's Emoji Prompts [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst to Fluff, Fluff to Angst, Human, M/M, Multi, dcj
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dmsilvis/pseuds/Dmsilvis
Summary: Dean and Jimmy seem so happy together but something is missing.  Cas has a secret, can it be what brings them all together?
Relationships: Castiel/Jimmy Novak/Dean Winchester, dean winchester/james novak
Series: Jhoom's Emoji Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630858
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	Of Snow, Sand and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jhoom](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhoom/gifts).

> For jhoom.  
A year or more ago Jhoom celebrated a follower milestone by giving her followers emoji prompts to fill. This is the result of one of those prompts.
> 
> The emojis were unicorn, snowflake, astonished face, desert, ticket.
> 
> I'm finally getting around to posting these, and I'm putting them in a series. They are not related to each other and can be read as stand alones.
> 
> Thank You to Casthewise for being my beta and sorry for the migraines!

The Novak family ski lodge was much larger than Dean expected, he knew the family was crazy wealthy but WOW . Considering it was only him and Jimmy here this weekend it felt entirely unnecessary. They could’ve just stayed in their apartment. Dean had been rooming with the Novak twins since freshman year of college, all three of them were pre med at the time. Now they were all in their last year of med school. Dean was hoping to be in pediatrics, Jimmy had a passion for surgery and Castiel was going into sports medicine. This week that they had off was an extremely rare time. Dean should be enjoying himself but he was so use to it always being the three of them he was thrown off by Cas not being there. Castiel chose to go rock climbing in some desert in the midwest with Inias, Alfie, and Max. Cas had been acting odd ever since Jimmy and Dean made it official that they were dating.

Currently Jimmy was trying entirely too hard to cheer Dean up, forcing him to watch Charlie the Unicorn, they were curled up together on an incredibly comfortable microfiber sofa, watching the largest smart TV Dean had ever seen, it was currently streaming You Tube, which Dean was only half paying attention to, while Jimmy laughed beside him. Dean was pouting without realizing it.

The video paused and only then did Dean realize that he had zoned out.

Jimmy sighed “Seriously Dean, are you going to ruin this entire vacation because Cas chose different plans?”

“It’s always us three Jimmy” Dean mumbled “I just miss my friend, with our hours we never see each other” Dean wouldn’t meet Jimmy’s eyes.

Jimmy eyed his boyfriend suspiciously. “is that it or are you jealous that he’s out with 3 ridiculously hot guys?” 

Dean stammered “uh..wh- why? why would I care who he’s with, i'm just upset we hardly see him anymore”

Jimmy nodded, but didn’t press the issue “this is the last and only vacation we’re going to see for a good long while, and our first vacation in what feels like forever, don’t ruin it by overthinking Dean”

Dean sat up and took a deep breath, ran his fingers through his hair “I know!, this is just new, I can’t help but feel like he’s pissed at us, like he might feel like a third wheel”

Jimmy chuckled “well our last vacation you and I weren’t together yet, maybe he just wanted to give us time alone, we do live together after all”

Dean stood up and walked over to the huge A frame windows overlooking the ski resort, “please Jimmy with our hectic schedules we hardly live together, we’re never all home at the same time more than one night a week, and we’re asleep when we are” he poured himself a drink from the bar near the window. He felt Jimmy come up behind him, it was almost 9pm and the snow was coming down heavy. Jimmy began kissing a trail from Dean’s shoulder to his ear, he set his chin on Dean’s shoulder and gazed at their reflection in the window.

Jimmy cleared his throat “alright, i suppose I should fess up, Cas did have alterior motives for going off on his own.” Dean turned in his arms

Dean looked worried “so he is mad?”

Jimmy ran his hand over his face, huffed out a breath “no, no he’s extremely happy for us, he wanted me to have time with you to talk to you about furthering our relationship, and he had--” Jimmy looked around like he lost something “where?” he patted his back pockets “where the fuck did i put it?”

Dean’s eyebrows shot to his hairline “wha--furthering our-- wait, i’m so fucking confused right now” Jimmy was flustered and that never happened. Jimmy was usually unshakable and went with the flow. Jimmy being flustered made Dean anxious. 

They were both interrupted by the sound of a skype call from the laptop setting on the coffee table in front of the sofa.

Jimmy rolled his eyes and his entire body followed and he looked like he was ready to smite the laptop “arrggghhh! Fuuuuck I forgot about the lack of time difference, I was suppose to talk to you about all of this before Cas called tonight”

Dean looked at the clock, “Cas is in Arizona, there should be a couple hours between us” something wasn’t right. 

Jimmy’s eyes went impossibly wide and they both glanced at the laptop and at each other, a silent dare, then they both bolted for the laptop. Dean jumped over the sofa and answered the skype call before Jimmy could get to it. Cas’s smiling face was on the other side. He looked extremely happy and seeing his friends face made Dean smile.

Everyone began talking at once

“Hello Dean, seeing your smiling face I’m assuming the gift went over well?”

“Hey Cas, your brother’s a dumbass he doesn’t think there’s a time difference between Arizona and the East Coast!”

“Cassie NO I didn’t bring up the gift yet!”

Everyone stopped talking at once.

Cas’s face turned stone sour and seething with anger all he replied was “yes James is a dumbass”

Jimmy’s face in the reverse camera looked like he just got caught stealing

Dean was simply confused “gift?, what...gift, guys what the hell is going on?”

The skype call ended on Cas’ side without warning and Dean was staring at a blank screen when Jimmy’s phone rang with Castiel’s ringtone. Jimmy looked apologetically at Dean and answered his phone while walking toward the stairs to the upper floor.

“yeah i know Cas, YES of course this is what I want, i’m sorry---yes i know you’re on a time limit, look i’ll fix it, just go ahead and----” Dean didn’t hear anymore as Jimmy disappeared up the steps into one of the upstairs rooms.

Dean had no clue what the hell just happened. He shut down the laptop and moved it aside. He spied a dark blue shimmering envelope under the laptop with his name scrawled on it in Cas’ hand writing. It had his name on it so he opened it. Inside was a plane itinerary and a letter from Cas.

Dean,

By now I hope that Jimmy has talked to you and explained our unique relationship. I hope that you understand why we hid it from you all these years. I also hope that the explanation helps you understand my distance lately, as well as my hopes of furthering our relationship. There is no one else I can picture myself with. If you’re agreeable to it all, I am all set to join you both for the rest of our vacation. 

If not, well, if not then I’ve made a fool of myself, and I’ll be on a plane for Arizona soon, but I won’t come between you and Jimmy.

I’m in love with you Dean and I don’t know when or if that will change. Jimmy and I also share more of a bond than brothers should. So l will not lie and pretend that it will be easy to get over either of you. I will, however, if that is what it takes to keep you in my life in some capacity. Our friendship won’t change it is simply something I will have to learn to deal with.

My distance is a survival mechanism you see.

I’ll talk to you when I call.

-I love you both,

Cas 

Dean was crying. He wiped the tears away and glanced at the plane itinerary. Cas was due to catch a flight in a little over two hours FOR Arizona, not FROM Arizona. So where the hell was Cas calling from just now? Still holding the envelope, he walked over to the window again and replayed the past almost 8 years in his head. 

He had heard rumors about the Novak twins, but he never thought them true, I mean he lived in that apartment with them. Then again... They never dated anyone, thinking back on it. He never saw either of them with anyone. They would have tell tell marks that they had been some “one night stand” but they never had a relationship and Dean never saw anyone do the walk of shame out of their apartment. They always said they were focused on their school and work when friends would try to set them up. 

If they were more than just brothers, if they were sexually together….uhm. Well, first of all, Dean wasn’t as bothered by that as he probably should be. His libido was all for that, the sex with Jimmy was mind blowing, how different would Cas be? He would be lying if he said he hadn’t had more than a few fantasies about them both.

How did they hide it from him? Again though, they weren’t together ALL the time. Dean let his forehead lean against the cool glass and he shut his eyes. 

Most importantly, Cas loved him. Jimmy had already expressed his love for Dean. Dean had never been more close to anyone than the twins. A relationship with both? Could that fill the pit that had developed since Cas starting distancing himself? Had this all been planned? Was Jimmy’s endgame for all 3 of them eventually being together? Were they easing Dean into it? Was Jimmy still sleeping with Cas while he was with Dean? No...no, Jimmy’s not like that.

There was a whisper “Dean?” 

Dean didn’t move and didn’t open his eyes, but the envelope and it’s contents fell from his hand and hit the floor. He felt Jimmy’s hands run up his arms and begin to massage the tight muscles in his neck… wait those were most certainly not Jimmy’s hands, Jimmy’s were smooth, very well cared for, never seen manual labor hands. These hands were too calloused, too--- his head shot up, eyes wide at the reflection in the glass and two sets of blue eyes staring back at him. Cas was massaging Dean’s neck and shoulders.

“Wh--where did you come from?” Dean managed to choke out before he turned around to stare at his best friends.

A small smirk, almost apologetic pulled at Cas’ mouth. “the east wing”

Because of course this fucking ski “lodge” had separate wings.

Staring at a space on the floor between the twins, swallowing around the lump in his throat “you never left for Arizona…” Dean nodded to himself, thinking out loud really, he felt his eyes sting. There was no way he was going to cry in front of them. They’ve all cried, as med students, they’ve all felt the pressure, they’ve already dealt with loss, but he was not going to cry over this in front of them. “you both love me”, I-- I can’t choose between--” Then he looked at them both and saw their watery eyes and the tears came spilling out.

Castiel looked from Dean to Jimmy and slowly guided Dean into Jimmy’s arms.

“Fix it Jimmy” was the only thing said and in that older sibling dealing with a petulant younger sibling tone. Dean used that tone on Sam often. When Cas began to let go of Dean, Dean grabbed on and pulled both men to him in an awkward three way hug. He heard dual relieved chuckles in his ears.

“I already know the truth, you assholes, Cas, i read your letter and Jimmy was trying to explain before your call, and i’ve heard rumors, i’m not completely fucking stupid” Dean’s throat tightened.

“We never said you were Dean--“Jimmy began

“but are you okay with us Dean, like with all 3 of us in a relationship?” Cas finished

Dean pulled back and smiled, “my two best friends as my boyfriends...yeah, I’m good with that, actually this is the first i’ve been completely at ease and happy since Jimmy and I got together...no offense Jimmy but something was missing”

Jimmy nodded and looked at Cas “i know the feeling Dean, just so you know Cas and I--we weren’t together...like that...while you and I were--”

“He didn’t cheat on you Dean” Castiel spoke up. “It’s not just sex Dean, it’s not just us dating, It’s stuff like this, that we need to discuss as well, boundaries and the dynamics of how a poly relationship is going to work with us and specifically since the idea of Jimmy and I is so taboo and it takes extra communication and no offense Dean but you really suck at communication unless it’s with children and--”

“--and Cas is a bossy asshat Dean, I mean it! You think he’s a difficult roommate, he’s worse in bed” Jimmy interrupted and laughed. Cas’ serious face came back.

“Jimmy is a needy constantly horny insufferable---” Cas began but was cut off by Jimmy’s mouth on his. It wasn’t a dirty kiss, just enough to prevent Cas from going on the same tirade Jimmy just experienced over the phone. Jimmy pulled back to a shocked look from Cas, “you don’t think he already knows what I’m like in bed?” Jimmy laughed then he remembered Dean was there. they both turned to look at Dean’s reaction.

He looked astonished but happy “yeah, i’m so okay with this, but how did you guys know I would be” Jimmy rolled his eyes “Dean you talk in your sleep SO MUCH, seriously dude you never shut up”

Cas shyly looks at Dean, “we knew before Jimmy ever asked you out. You fell asleep studying and--”

Jimmy interrupted “and we both got a front row seat to all manner of wonderful happy noises from you and both of our names being moaned at different intervals” Jimmy’s smile was predatory now.

Cas began his speech again about communication, but Jimmy took both their hands and began pulling them toward the master suite. “no!--, shut up Cas, and Dean stop thinking, we’ve talked enough for now, I have waited MONTHS to get you BOTH in the same bed. We’re fucking this out and we can talk in the morning over breakfast!”

“Jimmy-- no”--Cas warned

“Jimmy-- YES” -- Dean laughed and began to pull Cas along with Jimmy

Cas glanced over at Dean as they passed through the door to the bedroom, Dean’s smile made all the remaining hesitation leave Cas’s mind, Dean’s mouth was on his and Jimmy shut the door behind the three of them, effectively shutting out the world.

~end~


End file.
